


Keeping It Under Covers

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Series: Hanky-Panky [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Affairs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Badass Rey, Basically, Blood, Challenges, Children, Comedy, Cute Kids, Danger, Depression, Drama, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Frisking, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shock moments, Somewhat porn, Swearing, Too many kids, Unrequited Love, but not, crazy ex boyfriend, cute arguing, just a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey were friends..friends with a little something special going on under covers (if you know what I mean!). It's been an ongoing thing that lasted a while now. It's a good thing. However their friends don't know about it because they claim they don't have the guts to reveal anything. But once they decide they want to take things further..they find that they can't keep secrets anymore.





	1. Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be sex in every chapter - I apologize in advance for my dirtiness.

Rey had woken up feeling like a queen, to a nice cool breeze escaping through the sheer curtains in front of the open windows, the suns rays gleaming in putting a warm light to the room, and the smell of nature floating to her nose. It was refreshing, and what was more refreshing was the person she woke up against. Finn. She loved waking up with Finn, he was so warm and soft. Even though she had to pee really really bad and her stomach was literally screaming for her to eat something, she didn't get up. She felt safe in his arms, listening to the sound of his heart and watching his chest heave with every breath. Their bare bodies illuminated by the sunlight. 

They've had a crazy night before, but it mostly ended up with one of them having to leave for work or any other event. Today was different however, no one had to go anywhere. There was time to enjoy the others company, and maybe a little more. 

Rey cuddled up against him, feeling his strong arm on her back to keep her close. Even when he was sleeping he still protected her. She ran her hand across his bare chest loving the feel of his muscles against her calluses. His skin was so smooth and shaded perfectly, she refused to believe he didn't have some sort of skin care routine. He just didn't to tell her what it was. Through all this touching he was still asleep, that's not what she wanted. Slowly her hand reached under the covers below his stomach to where his length was, wanting to have a little morning fun before starting the day. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her, his eyelids heavy but still clear of the fiery lust in his eyes. 

"Good morning." she smiled biting her bottom lip. He lowered his head closer, kissing her lips. The spell of the kiss encouraged her to grab his cock, letting him moan in her mouth. She giggled and stroked him, feeling him stimulate. 

"So it's gonna be that type of morning huh?" He said flipping over her as she giggled and nodded her head wrapping her legs around his hips.

"No better morning." She debated before lifting her head to kiss him again. 

"There's no argument there." He smiled between kisses.

This whole fling between them started only five months ago, after Rey finally got over the whole situation with her ex after a long time of abuse. It was never in their intentions to make it an ongoing thing, it was _never_ in their intentions for the night to go as far as it did. But he was kind of there for her, always there. One night, they were just chilling at a club together, they both felt a vibe they couldn't ignore and took action. The whole event was inevitable. It was one of the best nights of their lives, and an experience they'll never forget. It was the night Finn discovered a sex expert, because Rey was his. He wasn't too bad himself either, and after that night nothings been the same for either of them. They were just craving each other...

"So basically, it's a bit mediocre but I'd buy it. I like the whole - retro creative vibe its giving me." Poe stated staring at the puffiest dress in the fashion exhibition. It had all sorts of colors, vibrant colors to be exact. But the choice of colors was just a horrific mistake. 

"Poe it looks like a parrot and a peacock had a baby then took a shit on it because it was so ugly." Jannah explained, having a point.

"What the fuck- no it doesn't! It's original, I like it!" He argued.

"Who would you even buy it for?"

"Myself! Oh - what? You don't think a guy can wear a dress?" 

"Did I fucking s- did I fucking say that? No, I didn't! I'm just trying to save your ass from a lifetime of embarrassment because once you put that on, that's what you'll be known for!" She rebutted. "Jessika will divorce you, your kids will replace you and you know it!"

As entertaining as the argument was to everyone else around them, Finn and Rey could not take their eyes off each other. She stared at him with the tip of her thumb in her mouth, pupils dilating with lust. He, himself, kept his eyes on her swallowing hard as if to contain himself from his urges. But they couldn't, and luckily their friends were too distracted to notice their disappearance. There were no words said between them, they knew what was up and into the supply closet they went. Holding hands like too sneaky teenagers.

Finn locked the door behind them and turned around to be mauled by Rey. She jumped on him and kissed him desirably with such hunger he almost fell into the door. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tight as they kissed like they've never kissed before. She slipped her tongue in his mouth as he stumbled around in the dark to find a place to set her down. He felt around with one hand while holding her tight with the other.

"You don't know..how long..I've been..craving for this." She confessed, breathing hard as he sucked between the place of her shoulder and neck.

Finally he found a cold metal surface sturdy enough to sit her on. He set her down not parting from her lips once. She slipped her hand underneath his shirt clutching the hem of it. He pulled her shorts off and she spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She cupped his face and looked at him, only being able to see his silhouette in the dark of the small room. It was a touching moment of them touching, the close purr of his zipper as he pulled out. Rey caressed his cheek with her thumb and kissed him. He slipped into her, her legs spread wide, and thrust. Her head fell back while she moaned in delight at the ceiling. 

"Ohhhh my god.." she sighed.

"It's good?" He asked, already knowing it was but wanting to hear it from her.

"Fuck yeah it's good, so fucking good. Mm." She bit her lip resting on her elbows, letting him pull in and out of her. 

"I don't know how long we have, but I'm not stopping til you cum." He said through his thrust.

Rey laughed. "We'll have time, cause I'm not far from it." She told him, grabbing his shoulders and rolling her hips into him. "I'm gonna cum, _very_ soon." She whispered into his ear, it made him moan and encouraged him to pick up the pace. 

The faster he went, the crazier she grew. Her moans becoming more intense to the point where she had to cover her mouth in case someone heard. Finn grunted as he came close to the edge. His quick pace was too much for their surroundings to handle, brooms and cleaning supplies began to fall. But it sure as hell didn't stop them.

"Fuck Finn I-" her whole body trembled and she held her breath to stop from screaming. She grabbed his shoulders and held onto them tight taking deep breaths. It made him cum himself, but he was not quiet at all. He pulled out and came on her legs.

"Holy shit, holy fuck Rey fuck. That was - fuck.." he kissed at her neck over and over.

"That was good, _this_ is good, but we have to get back. They're probably looking for us." She reminded breathing against him. 

"Okay." He nodded sipping his pants. He helped her off whatever surface she was on, she cleaned herself with the wipes that were there and pulled her shorts back up. He watched her, indulging the simple shimmy she did when she pulled it over her ass. There was no regret in the events they did, but..Finn noticed it was their second time doing it without any discussion of what _it_ was. He had to ask.

He licked his lips. "Rey.."

"Hm?" 

"What's going on? With us?" He wondered. 

A sigh escaped from her lips as if she's been waiting for this question. She buttoned her shorts and turned around to face him dropping her hands on his shoulders. "This could be whatever you want it to be. Whether it's..us just having sex on a daily basis-"

"No." He interrupted shaking his head. "I don't want us to be - 'fuck buddies' and I don't want to be a rebound either." He admitted. "I like you Rey, I thought that was obvious." 

"It is obvious..and I like you too." She confessed shyly. "This is fun though, I want us to do more of it. You're my first since..you know who. There doesn't have to be a label. We don't have to be 'fuck buddies' per say." 

"Let's just say we're _seeing_ each other, cause we are." He suggested.

She stood there for a second, thinking deeply about what he said. "Yeah, you're right. Technically we are _seeing_ each other, there's no lie there."

And that's what they became, that's what they were doing. Seeing each other. It was just as much of an excuse than it was a label. Whenever they planned on meeting up and someone suggested other plans, they would say: "oh I'm seeing so and so." and end up having sex for as long as they wanted, when they wanted. It genuinely worked too! No suspicion was raised towards them at all, because they were friends anyway so why question it? However, it soon became an addiction. They would just - fuck non stop it was really not good. There wasn't one day they were with each other, that didn't end with them doing something strange under the covers. 

So now, months in, they've never been happier. They have calmed down with the sex though, after having a close call one time they decided it was best if they slow down. 'Cause like they were active, like SUPER active. Sex in the day, sex at night, sex during work, sex - every fucking where holy shit. They've also became comfortable with the fact that they weren't just 'seeing each other' anymore, they were together now, a couple. Just a private one.

They lay there in bed, covered in the white thick duvet as they made out in the mornings light. Rey held onto his hardened cock tight and squeezed even tighter as he rubbed her clitoris. She moaned into his mouth pulling him closer to her by pushing his neck down. Both forgetting what day it was and the plans they had. At least, until they heard the voices outside. They've never pulled apart quicker at the familiar voices that seemed to multiply by the second. 

Finn quickly got up and looked out the window seeing an entire crew of people walking up his driveway, he looked back at Rey terrified. "Shit, it's them - they're here!" He whispered.

"What!?" She hollered silently. "But they don't come for another hour!" 

"No, they're right on time. Shit.." He showed her the text on his phone of the time that he got wrong and she sighed shaking her head. Quickly, he grabbed her clothes from all over the floor and tossed them to her. "Put your clothes on, they can't know you're here."

"Obviously." She sassed throwing on her bra and shirt. "I can't believe you got the time wrong, how could you get the time wrong Finn?"

"I didn't, originally it was eleven o' clock! I forgot she changed it - my bad!" He argued hopping to put his pants on. 

The doorbell rang. They looked at each other for a whole second before scrambling to get dressed. Once Rey had on all her clothes, she snuck out his window giving him a couple of 'see you later' pecks on the way out. Unfortunately his bedroom was on the second floor, but fortunately Rey was good at parkour. When she got out safety Finn flew down the steps and opened the door pretending to be happy to see them. Leia, Poe, a pregnant Jessika and their four children, Rose, Kaydel, and Jannah. 

"Hey guys!" He grinned.

"Happy Easter!" They all cheered before allowing themselves in his house, pushing past him. Finns house was the biggest, a big back and front yard, a nice kitchen, four bathrooms. So all parties were usually placed at his habitat since Poe and Jessika won't dare to let anyone party at their house with their kids around. 

"What are you wearing, that's no way to dress for Easter." Leia berated holding a bottle of champagne. He followed her to the kitchen where she placed it on the white marbled counter.

"I-" he stopped in his tracks when a group of children ran past all saying hi to him. He greeted them back, all of them, Maya (5), Oscar(4), Riley(3), and Hazel(1). The whole Dameron offspring. "I wasn't really expecting you guys to be here for another hour." He admitted. 

"I sent you the text saying we're coming an hour earlier."

"Yes but you also sent it at 1 am, I was asleep Leia." 

"Listen Finn," Jessika said grabbing his shoulder, the tone in her voice almost threatening. "the earlier we're here, the earlier the kids go to bed. The earlier the kids go to bed, the more me time mommy gets." Her hands grip got tighter and tighter as she finished her sentence, giving Finn the operative to get her point. Her fingers were practically crushing his shoulder blade. He nodded in understanding and she relieved him of the agony she placed upon him.

"Come on Finn," Poe said, walking towards the stairs. "I'll help you find something to wear." he offered. Finn followed, even though he wouldn't need any help finding something to wear. But he knew Poe just wanted a private place to speak. 

"Your wife is fucking scary." Finn admitted at they traveled up the top of the stairs.

"Aren't all wives?" he wondered getting a laugh out of the both of them. But his face became more serious and he stopped Finn at the front of his room door. "Look um - the reason I'm up here is because I have something to confess to you." He spoke low, so no one could hear.

"Okay." Finn nodded preparing himself for a crazy confession.

"I..I don't want to be the Easter bunny this year." he blurted. Finn backed away shaking his head and his pointer finger to show that he was serious. This was an ongoing argument between the two, because one year someones the bunny and the others Santa. The wife doesn't care, it's all for the kids because everyone loves to make children happy. Except when it came to this expense. 

"No, no you promised!"

"I know but - it's hot, its tight, and it chafes, it does not feel good around my - _area_." he complained, and for a moment Finn felt bad. But he would go through the same thing if he put on the suit.

"You have to suck it up, I wore it last year I'm not doing that shit again."

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars." he promised.

"No!" Finn opened the door to his room with Poe on his tracks.

He made a disgusted noise. "God, it smells like sex in here." he revolted jerking his head back, he looked at Finn who was standing behind him nervously. "D'you have a girl over last night? Or is it something else I smell?"

"No - wh- how do you smell that?" he asked, kind of panicked that he might get caught. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of Rey's belongings that he might possibly identify. To Finn it smelt like the outdoors 'cause the window was open.

Poe pointed to his nose. "Got a snout like a hound, it happens when you have four kids. Your senses get heightened, and it's great for predicting sex! I could just smell Jess-"

"Stop." he objected.

"So, d'you have a girl over or what?" he asked, hands at his hips, looking like a dad trying to see if his son's a virgin or not. ' _Either way I'd be okay with it son, I just want to know._ ' That whole father stance made Finn nervous, like he did something wrong.

"I-I-I-I-I..I had a girl over.." he stuttered swallowing hard.

Poe glared at him suspiciously as if there was something he wasn't telling him. Then he blew a raspberry from his lips that turned into laughter. "Why're you so nervous man? What the fuck is up, who is she?"

"Oh - just some gir-"

"Rey!" A child screamed from downstairs followed with a bunch of ruckus from other adults and children. Finn became anxious and sweaty at how coincidental it was for her arrive at that moment in time, he was also surprised at how quick she was able to ready herself before showing up - if she was ready. Poes lips pressed together and he slapped the fat on Finns arm.

"Better get dressed, Rey does _not_ want to see you looking like that." he asserted, it made Finn laugh. If only he knew right? Oh that's right, they don't know about the whole spiel between Finn and Rey. Why? Ask them. They don't think they should because it'll make a 'big deal' supposedly, when in reality everyone would be totally fine with it. More than fine, they'd be excited. Everyone wants them to get together, honestly, that might just be why they wont reveal their relationship to anyone. Though, a lot of stress would be off their chest if the others knew, because no one would have to sneak out of any windows when guest were over.

Finn hurried and got dressed, already having an outfit in the closet that Rey helped him pick out the day before which was white pants and a pink button up shirt. He was definitely not going to wear that bunny suit, he knew that for a fact. With a few button ups and zips, he brushed his hair and was finally ready to join the party. Looking snazzy. 

He ran down the stairs to find everyone still in the house. Adults on the couch watching TV or on their phones while the children ran around like they were crazy.

"Why is everyone still inside? Guys, the party is outside!"

"We were waiting for you." Rose defended. "We weren't sure if it was okay yet."

He looked outside the back door, to see Rey outside setting plates on the table. She looked so stunning, with the soft wind blowing through her fluffed hair and her yellow sundress. It was mesmerizing to him. He couldn't help but wonder how much of a goddess she was. 

"Um hello? Finn? Can we go outside or not?"

"Huh?" he turned back towards everyone. "Oh yeah! Go, go outside have fun!" he encouraged, opening the sliding doors. "I'm gonna get the food cause I know y'all are hungry." Everyone poured out of the house and into the sun of the freshly manicured backyard. Yes, last night Poe, Rose, Jannah, and Rey helped get the entire yard set up for Easter. Hanging lights on the fences, table set with jarred candles so the children don't catch the place on fire, music, a bubble machine, and even an egg hunt for the kids. Although, Poe hid them in challenging places to get them thinking. They were his kids so no one argues with him.

Finn watched as Rey's face lit up at the childrens excitement at the bubbles. They locked eyes and she smiled at him, he could tell what she was thinking. She started her way towards him, and he went to the kitchen. He went into the fridge to get the chocolate covered bunny's and rice krispy treats, something he made by himself and something he was proud of. They didn't look realistic but you could tell they were Easter related. Out of nowhere he felt a big smack on his ass causing him to hit his head on the roof of the fridge.

"Oh!" Rey laughed resting on him pitifully. "I am so sorry." She pulled his other half out of the fridge and checked his head for bruises. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard." 

"It's okay, it's okay." He chortled. She hugged him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll have to pay you for that later." She flirted in his ear and squeezed his ass with both hands. 

"Okay," he kissed her cheek. "alright, you'll get me later. Right now..I need you to help me serve some food."

"But - I want to play, our playtime was interrupted this morning." She whined. "Don't you wanna..." she unbuttoned the first two buttons at his collar and smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand. "We will, we will. Let's just feed the hungry hungry hippos first." He handed her the tray of chocolate bunnies. To which she took one and put it in her mouth while staring at him. Making sure he watched her take a bite out of it. He definitely wanted to see what else she could do with that mouth, but as much as it turned him on, he had a job to do. He shook his head at her. "Get outta here kinky." 

"To be continued.." she winked before scurrying back out to the party settling down the tray while Finn got everything else. They would definitely continue their little 'party' later, after the real party of course. But if they could find some time in between, there would be no stopping them.


	2. Treat Her Like The Queen She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when your special someone comes home after a long days of work?

Finn had let himself into her apartment hours before and notified her then, so when Rey entered she wasn't surprised to see him fixing something up in the kitchen when she arrived. She stripped off her bra, impressively with her shirt on, kicked off her shoes, and threw herself on the couch. Feeling her body relax for the first time since waking up that morning. She lay there staring at the television, that happened to playing a British baking show. It made her wonder if Finn was trying to cook what they were making. It didn't smell like a pastry, or anything sweet for that matter. It was more chicken and rice and something else..whatever it was it made Rey's stomach growl.

"I hope your not burning my kitchen down Finn." She shouted to him, though he wasn't far away. The kitchen and living room were in the same space divided only by different flooring.

"Why not? It's the secret recipe to all my good meals." He joked. She could hear his distant laugh come closer, then he was standing in front of her her with a smoking pot and wooden spoon in his hand. "Taste this."

She sat up as he swirled the spoon in the pot before scooping up whatever was in the pot and sticking it in her mouth. Whatever it was, it tasted amazing. "Yum." She smiled. "What is it?"

"Beef Stu." He answered tasting what was left on the spoon. "It's ready, just needed your approval."

"Well you have it." She said following him to the kitchen to see what else there was. At the stove was a big pot of steaming white rice that made her face sweat. 

"So," Finn started as he took out two plates for them from the cabinets. "how was work?" 

"Ugh." She scoffed, he handed her a plate. "It was long! We had a lot of customers today, which meant a lot of repairing." She explained, she sighed as he massaged her shoulders. Her head falling back at the feeling of his fingers loosening her right muscles. "I'm so tired..mm that feels good."

"Well while you're eating your food, I can heat up a nice warm bath for you."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." She turned around and kissed him rubbing his chin with her thumb. She gazed at him, happy that she got to come home to him. "I'm lucky to have you."

"You love me?"

"I do." She nodded.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, then again not being able to stop. "Okay, I'm gonna set up that bath before this turns into something else." He said. Rey smacked his butt as he passed her. Then she filled her plate with food and returned to the couch to eat. She kicked back and relaxed, placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her. 

Meanwhile, in Rey's bathroom, the bathtub was running. Before Finn had got to her apartment, he visited a nice store and bought some good smelling bubble soap and bath soaks and bombs and everything he saw in the bath aisle really. He had searched up online videos the key to making a good muscle relaxing bath and had the entire room smelling like a fruity tropical island. When the bath was filled enough, he threw in a pink bomb along with some salts and oats. For affect he added some rose petals to sets the mood, in case she's interested in doing something after the bath - or during. Research said it was good to add essential oils, it didn't say specifics so he got all of them. The water was hot, so hot it made him have to pee. Finally, the last thing for him was to light up some candles around the bath. He would be treating his Queen well.

Once everything was ready, he dusted off his hands and went back to the living room to let Rey know, her bath was ready.

"Your paradise awaits my dear, only a few steps away." He bowed before pulling her up with all his Finn strength.

"Why thank you sir." She curtsied. "Would you be a dear and - lead me to my destiny?"

"Of course, anything for my queen!" He offered his arm to her and she gladly locked it with hers following his lead to bathroom that was just down the short hall to the right. He opened the door for her, both getting hit with the smells and warmth of the room. 

"Oh - wow that's really strong. I thought you were going to make me a bath not a fucking açaí bowl." She joked. "Thank you, this is wonderful."

"You're welcome, I'll- leave you be. Unless you need a message-"

"Get out." She laughed pushing him out of the room. She shut the door behind him and began to undress. Finn himself decided to finish his food. Mimicking Rey, he plopped on the couch and threw his feet over the coffee table. He sat back and scrolled through Netflix trying to find a movie to distract himself from the thought of Rey sitting in the bathtub. Body soaked in soapy water as she rubbed herself down, her arms..her legs. He stopped at the feeling of his dick rubbing against his boxers, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Finn!" Her small voice called from the distance. An excitement shot through his body as he stood to his feet.

He quickly - but slowly walked to the bathroom and answered at the door. "Yes?" 

"Come in." She bubbled. Finn got even more excited. He opened the door to see only her head above the tub. Her hair white with bubbly shampoo shaped into a Mohawk. She looked at him and smiled. "Like the new look?" 

His response wasn't quick, he silently wondered if she was getting to what she called him for or if that's actually what she called him for. "Uh...I'd be lying if I said yes." He admitted getting a laugh out of her. 

"...do you care to join me?" She offered. 

"Is that even a question? Of course I'm jumping in." By the time he finished talking, his shirt was already off and he was unbuckling his pants. Rey sat there in the tub, watching him undress before her very eyes. She stuck a finger in her mouth enjoying the show as he finally reached his boxers. He shimmied them off then looked at her to show he's ready. Rey moved forward and made some room for him to sit behind her, rather than in front. Finn didn't care he just wanted to get in with her. 

He carefully went in, one foot at a time and slowly sunk himself down into the water. The water, that was once calm, moved in a rhythm that spilled it onto the floor. Spreading his legs on either side of her. Trying not to press himself against her with his boner - which she probably saw already, before he got in. He went for her shoulders and massaged them without her asking because he knew that's what she wanted. She moaned and straightened her posture.

"That's good?" He asked checking in.

"So good." She replied with closed eyes. She rolled her shoulders as he continued to dig his thumb through the back of them. "..How was your day I forget to ask." 

"It was alright, nothing unusual - well..someone tried to mug me on the streets."

"What? They didn't get anything did they?" 

"No, of course not, I'm Finn. I caught him in the act and told him he could do so much better." He explained.

"Well, my day wasn't half as interesting as that story. Other than work the day went by slow, and I'm actually glad you're here to make this long day more appreciative." 

"Don't sweet talk me girl, not while I'm already there." He warned.

That's when she turned around to face him. Desire bleeding in her eyes, that almost made him give in to his urges. "Why not? You've been good to me...let me treat you for that." She whined with a pouted face as she ran her fingers up his chest, wetting it with water.

Finn wanted to. So bad. But he was genuinely trying to think of an excuse for them not to and he didn't know why. "It's..it's - it's it's um...fuck it." He shrugged. "Let's fucking fuck."

"I didn't ask, but I appreciate your input." She replied already straddling above him. The tub was small, but not small enough for there to be no room to have sex. Rey thought of that before she replaced it with the old one - since the reason she was getting the new one was because the old one broke while she was having sex in it. She lowered herself onto him, feeling him go inside her after a day like today was so relieving. She sighed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Rey you feel good, I just wanted to tell you that." He complimented before the storm hit. She gave him a sweet evil smile and grabbed his shoulders. Her hips moved, up and down upon him, clenching and un-clenching and Finn got to see her delightful expression with each movement she made. It turned him on so much more. Her pace was slow in the beginning, but he didn't rush her he knew she had a long day and let her do what she was comfortable with. Waves of water hitting them and making a smack noise every time she lowered herself back onto him. He massaged her hips because - they were probably soar too. Her whole body was soar. Moving his thumb him a circular motion against her pelvis he went to her ass and massaged there while also pushing her deeper in. She whimpered at the feeling, biting her lip.

"Hu this is - so good." Rey strained. "I'm gonna go faster." 

At least she told him an advance. Her pace quickened and she was soon rolling her hips uncontrollably, when Finn saw she was pleasured. He knew she could go further than that, he reached to fingers down and rubbed at her clitoris and she moaned louder than a sonic boom. She was tired, she couldn't move anymore, her body collapsed onto his not hitting her climax yet. So he took over. He thrust up into her fast with no warning. He felt her whole body vibrate from his impact.

"Oh shit..oh shit oh fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck!" She shouted holding onto him tight, she fiddled and licked his nipples. 

"Ohhhh Rey...why're you so fucking tight I love it so fucking much!" He said angrily as he thrust some more, faster and faster and then he stopped. His bottom half was up into her, he pulled out then went back in.

"OH! Right there, right fucking there!" She gasped, her nails digging into his back. Her hips rolled some more, slowly and tiredly but it seemed to get her. Her body erupted into a shock as she hit her orgasm, she always took a deep breath before getting there. As she hit it, Finn played with her clit some more encouraging her to go on. Her mouth fell open and she cried some more, but soon the cries turned into demonic growls. She got off him and moved back quickly. 

"Rey what're you- AH." He trembled as she grabbed his dick and stroked it before lowering head to suck. "Holy shit.." his head fell back against the tub and he listened to her as she sucked and slobbered against him, feeling his dick begin to pulsate. Rey just kept going, sucking and then licking then sucking again. She stroked him for a bit pulling his face so he could look her in her eyes as she did it. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum." He confessed.

"Do it." She said, and that seemed to set him off. He hollered to the moon as liquids poured out of his pipe and into Rey's mouth. She made sure she got every last bit of his cum, then licked his whole chest with his semen. She made out with him, still holding his cock in her hand. He slipped his tongue in her mouth holding her close, because he was in fucking paradise right now. He could still taste the cum in her mouth and he loved it.

When they finally parted, a string of drool - or something else maybe - falling between them, they cleaned each other off and got out. Rey did so first, since she was the most prune of the two. He watched her get out much as she watched him get in. She reached for her robe and put it on, giving him a little teasing smirk before she went to her bedroom to get changed. It was this moment Finn realized he didn't have anything to change into.

Rey closed her room door with a smile on her face, any minute Finn would storm in with all his naked glory and fuck her til the sun came back up. She was excited for that. She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity trying to decide which hairstyle would be more appealing to him. He seemed to love the messy ninja bun look, maybe she'd go with that. While she was deciding, her phone buzzed on her bed. She walked over to see that it was a text from Leia, saying that..oh no. Her ex only had a few weeks until he was out of prison. Shit.

"Um Rey." Finn walked in completely naked as she expected him to be, but suddenly she wasn't so sure about getting laid anymore. "So here's the deal, I kind of don't have a change of clothes..you wouldn't happen to have anything of mine here would you?" 

She sat on the bed. "It's in the closet, there's a whole box of stuff I stole from you." She pointed out, sounding more upset than she actually intended to. It was odd that she had a whole box of his clothes but he ignored that, she seemed bothered by something. He picked up on that.

"Whats wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

She didn't want to tell him because she knew he'd be upset from the things that happened to both of them, but - she couldn't not tell him either. "Its..it's Ben.."

Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness rushed over them and the room fell cold and eerily silent. The strange cool air hitting the exposed skin, sent chills down their bodies. 

"..he's gonna be out soon." She continued.

"What? How soon?" He asked, much more concerned than she was.

"A few weeks."

Finn took a deep breath and thought for a second. This was not good for either of them, especially after what happened just before he got arrested. The things he said. Fuck. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. 

"Alright - we'll - we've got time. Let's not stress it to early, we still have time to be happy before he comes and ruins it." He told her trying to make her feel better. She breathed in as if to take some of his hope and consume it.

"You're right. Let's think about the present..about now. He's not out yet." She told herself. Although, deep down they both knew all hell was going to break loose. They could feel it in their cores, the darkness and misery they tucked away just a few months ago. It would all come rolling back to them. In just a couple of weeks, their world would change drastically. It was ominous. 


	3. Herstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a crazy night, the night Rey decided to leave her abuser once and for all.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> There are implications of rape in this chapter in case that bothers you.

Most fears and troubles form from trauma. Just two years ago, life for Rey was a living hell. Nothing was going right, in fact, everything was absolute shit. The funny thing was, she hadn't done anything to deserve it. She is hard working, caring, diligent, humble and so many things. So why did she always get stuck with the worst of the worst? It all seemed to start when she was born, not even her parents wanted her and when she was old enough, they dropped her off at some random mans house. A man she's never seen before, who had a strong musty suffocating stench, yellow teeth, and black fingertips. He was a scary man by the name of Unkar Plutt. A charlatan who the entire neighborhood was familiar with. 

She remembers staring into those hazy red eyes for the first time when she was just seven years old. Her parents had just driven off, leaving her on the sidewalk under the cold dark humid night. Then a large figure walked in front of her, dragging his feet along the concrete. He bent down to get a better look at her. His wrinkled face in her face. Cigarette hanging between his cracked lips, his breath was heavy, breathing through his nose, skin dry and a pasty green. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed a cloud of smoke into her face.

"Whats your name?" He finally asked, his voice was deep and throaty and his breath hot. He frightened her and she knew not to talk to strangers, especially ones with his appearance. He grabbed her arm aggressively and she whimpered in fear. "I said what's your name kid?" He reiterated. "Don't make me ask again."

"R-Rey." She answered in terror. She looked back down the road where her parents drove off, it was dark and foggy with only the streetlights to illuminate the wet concrete.

Unkar grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His hand squeezing the cheeks of her small freckled face. "You'll be living with me now." He told her.

"No!" She shouted trying to get away from him, but his grip was still on her so she couldn't get far. He was stronger than her, that was the problem. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Come back!" She called, hoping her parents would hear her. Refusing to believe they'd leave her like this, it couldn't have been true. Who was this guy?

Then he slapped her. Right there on her left cheek, leaving a red mark on her soft pale skin. He hit her so hard she fell unconscious and when she woke up..she couldn't remember much of her parents. Who they were or what they looked like, only that they were out there and that they left her with Unkar by mistake. At least that's what she told herself and even though she got hit the first time for trying to escape, she never gave up in attempting. Everyday was something, and that was just another excuse for her to get hit. Sometimes, if he didn't have the strength, he burned her with his cigarettes. Those fucking cigarettes..

Through all that misery, she still picked herself up and went to school. Her escape was the schools senior trip out of town. She packed all her stuff and left and when everyone went back to her old town..she stayed in the new one. Starting over - somewhat. Everything was still shit, but it wasn't as bad as what she lived through in her first years so it didn't bother her very much. It was better, the people were nicer - kind of.

Even though all was better than what it used to be, everything seemed to escalate when she met Benjamin Solo. Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Two good parents who loved him dearly, more than Rey's parents combined, and she wondered how someone of such great parentage acts like such a bastard. He was strange from the start. He was never good to her, he always seemed annoyed at her but his understanding was enough for her to stay. Rey was damaged and broken, Ben used that against her. She thought he was helping but in reality he was breaking her apart even more. She didn't know what a healthy relationship was, she had no influences no guidance on the right from wrong. She moved in with him and figured the crap Ben gave her was normal. His dicky attitude left her unbothered. Little did she know she was the victim of an abusive relationship.

It wasn't until he spit those words at her, she knew what she was in. He called her a cunt, a bitch, a whore. He told her she was worthless, that her parents left her because they didn't give a shit about her. She was nothing and that's all she'll ever be. He did things to her, locked her in rooms and treated her like his sex toy. It broke her. He was worst than Unkar. She didn't care if Ben was drunk, he was showing his true colors. When she decided to leave, he pinned her to a wall putting a hole in it. Ben was a big man, tall and well built. She was almost never able to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" She hollered staring in his eyes, those cold dark eyes.

"No, you're not going any fucking where bitch!" He hissed. She didn't want to, but she had to. Rey kneed him in the balls and pushed him out of her way. He fell into the glass table breaking it, she didn't mean to push him that hard. She made a mistake and apologized for it. But it pissed him off even more. 

Running past him to get away he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground where she hit her head. She couldn't see much, her sight was blurry. But she noticed his big figure stand up, covered in blood from the glass, hair in his face with an even eviler red glow in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. She was sure he was going to kill her. He kicked her in her side hard, nearly breaking her rib.

"Get up!" He ordered. She didn't move, she couldn't. She lay there on her stomach holding her side with tears streaming down her face. Asking herself how she didn't see the signs earlier, because now she was stuck in something she wouldn't ever be able to get out of. "GET UUUP!" He screamed saliva flying out of his mouth as he breathed heavily through his teeth. 

"Please..just please leave me alone." She cried. He climbed on top of her and forced her arms over her head, holding onto them tight.

"You're not leave me alright? You are staying with me." He kissed her hard pressing her head further into the floor, a kiss she didn't want and a kiss that disgusted her now. She tried to get out of his grip and squirm away but it didn't work. "Don't fucking move!" He commanded. Rey cried, and cried and cried as kissed her closed mouth and unbuckled his pants. Through all that, she forgave him because he apologized. Unkar never apologized.

As time went by, more bruises appeared all over her body. Her wrist, neck, arms, ankles, thighs. He didn't always hit her, but he made sure he left a mark when he did. As a reminder of her disobedience to him. He mostly hurt her when she either tried to leave or fight back. She became, hopeless and anxious. Just like she used to be. Feeling like she was in a glass box for everyone to see but being unable to be heard. It wasn't every night she cried herself to sleep, it was often however that she'd ask herself: how'd I let myself get here?

Weeks later, Rey was hanging out with a close friend. Finn. They were together at his old apartment having a movie night when they broke into a popcorn food fight. They were laughing and having a good time, when..she forgot about the scars on her arm and pulled up her sleeves. He obviously reacted with concern staring at the purple and blue markings that spread up her arm.

He reached his hand out to her. "Rey what-" she pulled her arm away before he could try to touch her. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," she's explained pulling her sleeve back down. "it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing Rey..who did that to you?"

She didn't say anything, instead she just turned away from him. Hiding the truth in her eyes. she didn't want him to know because she didn't want to get him involved.

"Rey talk to me, tell me what happened."

"I said it's nothing, you're making a big deal out of nothing!" She snapped. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes. She didn't mean to yell but sometimes being harsh towards him was the only way to keep him from asking her any further questions. She stood up. "Come on I'll help you clean up." 

"No..i-it's okay, I've got it." He assured. "You..should go."

Rey could tell he didn't want her to go, hell she didn't even want to go. But she didn't want to fight. She turned around and left having to return back to the source of her contusion where she was welcomed with a scream.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Ben yelled towering over her. His hair a mess and his clothes dirty, a blunt in his mouth. First red flag of the day.

"I was out! You can't keep me inside all fucking day!" She hollered back, forgetting who she was talking to.

He grabbed her by her wrist and shook her violently. "Don't you raise your voice at me, ever!" He said pushing her. Second red flag and she wasn't looking to get her ass beat tonight. She wasn't in the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just.." she reproached him putting her hands on his chest. He pushed her off him. So she tried again and he did the same, this time striking her in the same place Unkar struck her. Then everything went black and suddenly, she screamed. Not of agony or defeat, but of power and resistance.

Rey had punched Ben, right in the nose. It was a shock to the both of them. But she felt so powerful, she didn't stop. She shoved him to the floor impressed with her sudden strength and fought back angrily. She punched him repeatedly until his face turned the colors of her arms and wrist and neck and legs and everywhere else he hurt her. She punched him until she realized what she had done. He was wheezing, his eye black, mouth and nose covered in blood. 

"Shit!" She swore. "Ben?" she patted his chest.

There was no response and for a second she thought she killed him, until he coughed blood out of his mouth. Quickly she got off him, her first time seeing him weak and her only time to get away. So she left his house and went back to Finns. She knew she snapped at him, but he was the first person she could think of and the closest to get to on foot. She knew he wouldn't leave her outside alone. 

Rey ran up the stairs all the way to his floor where she banged on his door until he answered pulling a short over his head. He was surprised to see her.

"Rey? What're you-" he stopped when he saw shirt, she didn't realize it was covered in blood and her knuckles were shaking with adrenaline, bleeding of her own blood and Bens. His teeth marks indented in the bone.

"Come in, Come in." He allowed her to enter checking the hall to make sure no one followed her. She sat down on his couch as he closed the door and locked it. Before saying anything, which she knew he'd bargain her with questions, he went and got a packet of frozen veggies from the freezer and placed them on her wounds.

"..Are you gonna tell me what happened, and why you're covered in blood?"

Rey stared down at her trembling hands, covered in blood that wasn't even hers. "It's not mine." 

Silence. Finn shifted a bit trying to wrap his head around what she just said. "It's not - it's not yours? Then whose is it?" 

She didn't answer. "Can I stay here awhile?" 

"Rey," he faced her. "you gotta tell me what's going on. You have bruises everywhere now you show up at my place covered in someone else's blood and ask to stay the night? You can't expect that from me, not if your keeping secrets." He explained to her disappointment, but he was right. "I care about you Rey..tell me what's up." 

"I can't." She sighed. "If I do he might hurt you. I don't want you apart of this."

"A part of what!?" He laughed but of frustration. "I don't understand!"

"Ben! It's Ben!" She shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear. "He did this to me!" She sobbed, unable to hold back the waterfall of tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck.." he cursed sitting back. "I should've known."

"Just...don't do anything."

"What'd you mean don't do anything? Rey have you seen yourself? I'm not just gonna sit here and watch him slowly kill you." 

"Oh so what your gonna let him kill you? How do you think that's gonna affect me, how do you think I'm gonna feel? Huh?" She cried. "If he kills you..I'd feel like that's on me."

Finn sighed and pulled her close to his chest. "No Rey, if anything the blood would be in his hands. But he's not gonna kill me, because I'm not gonna let him and - there's no way he's gonna get to me before I get to him." 

"Finn, he's dangerous. You don't know what he's capable of."

"I do actually, you're forgetting I've known him way before I met you. You won't believe the shit he's gotten away with. But you made everything sound like it was okay. So I figured he changed, but it was stupid to think that." He looked at her. "You can stay here just be careful..if he finds out about you and then me it's going to be ugly."

He wasn't wrong. Later that night there was a crash heard from the living room where Finn was sleeping, he had let Rey sleep in his bed. She woke up when she heard it, she knew that the apartment building was well protected so it couldn't have possibly been a break in. Figuring it was Finn, she still decided to investigate. When she opened the room door she saw Finn standing at the front door trying to hold it close. He mouthed for her to hide, but she wasn't going to let him face whoever it was alone. 

"Open the fucking door!" The familiar growl of the monotone voice said. Chills went through Rey's entire body, she knew it was him. "I know Rey's in there Finn, all I want is her." 

"Go!" He told Rey silently but she didn't listen. "Ben if you don't leave I'm calling the cops." He threatened.

A malevolent laugh was heard from the other side. "What're you too pussy to face me yourself?" 

"I'm trying to cooperate with you. What even makes you think Rey is here?" 

"Don't bullshit me Finn, I've got moles all over town. I know everything. I even know..that she slept in your room."

Finns grasp against the door loosened in worry, how the hell would he know that? 

"I can even tell you where she's standing..right..now." 

Slowly, Finn turned around to where Rey was. She had fear in her eyes, the same as him. Behind her, was the window to his fire escape. Which a figure seemed to be standing. His attention to whoever was behind her caused her to turn and see for herself, to which she covered her mouth to gasp. That's when the figure dropped from the escape out of sight.

"Open the door Finn." Ben said, one last time.

He stood there for a while, contemplating what to do and how to do it. What the outcomes would be if he succeeded or failed. But in the end it didn't matter, he wanted his friend to be safe. So he took the risk.

"Fuck you." He said, then opened the door. His intention was to just charge at the man who was prominently larger than he was, so the plan didn't work even in the slightest. But as he was distracted with Finn, Rey took the chance to look for something to use as a weapon. 

"Stay out of this." Ben told him as Finn swung at him.

"No, I will not. You hit her, fucking abused her. There's bruises all over her body to prove it, the fuck kind of shit is that? The hell is wrong with you?"

"I said stay the fuck out of this!" he tried to swing but Finn dodged causing him to fly into the couch. Breathing excessively, the same breath he was taking when he attacked Rey that one time. The time he nearly killed her. Ben stood up slowly, wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He was still hurt from his earlier clash with Rey.

"Why do you want her so much?" Finn asked.

"Because she's mine. She can't survive without me, she's nothing without me."

"She's not your property okay? She's her own person!" 

"I don't have to answer to you. Where is she?" 

"Right here!" She shouted, before Ben could turn around she shattered a vase against his head. It was the most sexiest, nose bad ass thing Finns ever witnessed her do. Bens eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Holy shit.." 

"Is he dead?" She asked, worried.

Finn knelt down to check his pulse that was unfortunately still beating. "He's okay. Come on, we can't stay here." Quickly, he grabbed her hand and they ran out to his car. 

"Where are we going?"

"The police, he's not gonna follow us there." He put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine didn't start, he tried again. Not even a struggle from the car. "We're gonna have to go on foot." 

"Are you mad!? Didn't you hear what he said someone will follow us!" she bickered, afraid someone might be watching them as they speak.

"Well we can't stay here!" He thought for a second. "Or maybe we can."

They knocked at the door of one of his neighbors, Maz Kanata. Who, lucky for them, was always up meditating during that time. The small old woman opened the door and was surprised to see the two of them. Finn hurried towards her phone and called the police. That was the day Ben Solo was arrested for domestic abuse. When he was getting handcuffed Rey ran out to confront him. 

"It's over Ben. You're going to jail!" She told him and he just laughed.

"You think prison is going to save you? You don't know how many people I know and once I'm out, which will be soon, I'm coming for you Rey. Because there is no stopping me." 

"You'll rot in a cell before you get to her." Finn said standing by her side.

"No," his head shook. "dead or alive I'm always there." He looked at her, straight in the eyes and said: "There's just no escape from me."

"Get in the car you lunatic. Unless you want those words used against you in the court of law" The cop said shoving him into the vehicle. Then they drove away and Ben was gone.

Rey was finally free of him, free of abuse and free of pain. Blessed with freedom at last. Although he made her feel weak, she grew tougher; stronger. She moved in with Rose until she was financially stable enough to get her own apartment, one in which she worked very hard to get. But after the incident, she found it hard to maintain a relationship. She was afraid that history would just repeat itself and always thought about his last words to her. It took a long time for her to heal and a long time for her to see the good and trust in people. But eventually, she was able to get back to normal herself again and when she did..she finally had the courage to get with the guy she always wanted. It only took a year and a half. That was her story.


	4. Just a Damsel in Distress

Rey sat there on Finn's couch staring blankly at the TV. They were watching a movie together, but she just couldn't focus. All she could think about was Ben and his release. He wouldn't be out for another few weeks but that didn't help her feel any better. He was imprisoned for two years, who knows what he's been plotting during that time. It could be anything, and whatever it was, it would be in getting his revenge on her. She knew him well, and she knew he held grudges. He would get his vengeance if it's the last thing he does and that alone kept her from sleeping at night. He haunted her, and the thought of him coming for her just made her want to scream and cry and her eyes grew teary just thinking about it.

Finn wrapped his arm around her, snapping her back to reality. "What's wrong?" he asked, handing her the bottle of beer she had asked for earlier. It almost slipped in her clammy hands. She looked at his brow furrowed with a wrinkle sitting in between to show his concern. She didn't realize how anxious she appeared, the twiddling fingers and the constant nibbling of her bottom lip.

Rey stroked an extra strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head. "It's - nothing." she sighed.

She somehow couldn't get the courage to tell him it was Ben, though he probably could see that was the problem in her eyes. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, and he felt she didn't want to talk about anything. So he turned his attention right back to the television. She cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to the calm beat of his heart, her hand ran up his rib and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his lips. Again and again, getting longer and full of heat each time. Her hand slipped into his sweatpants feeling his hard bulge. 

He looked down at her curiously. "You sure you wanna-"

"I'm fine." she assured, both of them knowing that wasn't true. But - she was desperate, he noticed that. So he kissed her and shimmied off his pants as well as she. She swung her leg and climbed over him, sitting on his lap. A smile came upon his lips as she caressed his face. She ran her thumb over his lips kissing him in between. He rubbed her back through her shirt unhooking her bra. She raised her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side, kissing her neck. Once the bra was off, he kissed down her chest and rubbed her nipples. Rey moaned pushing him further into her.

It was taken to the bedroom, where it grew more passionate. Rey bounced on his length with quickness, moaning and groaning as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He held her hips, massaging them with each of his fingers. She gritted her teeth with hers shut whimpering at the sensation. She leaned forward rocking her hips, growing more and more breathless by the moment. When Finn saw she wasn't getting close to her climax he flipped her over on all fours and pounded into her ass.

"Oh shit awwww." She whimpered, he slapped her behind and she growled at him. 

"You like that huh?" He said thrusting harder. Rey nodded, she liked it. She liked it very much. She continued to moan and groan as he fucked into her, feeling him push deeper into her. He spread open her cheeks for better depth and her toes began to curl. She sunk her head into the covers leaving her ass in the air. 

"Oh huuhhh it feels so goooooddd." She cried. Finn grunted and steadied his pace. Pulling in and out of her slowly. He spun her on her back and kissed her passionately, sticking his tongue in her mouth. "I'm coming close." She told him.

"Good." He breathed, he slipped him inside her again. Loving the breath she took at the feeling. He watched as her jaw dropped with the sudden rapidness of his thrust. He plunged into her with ease and desire causing her to arch back to arch off the bed as she squeezed the sheets in her fist. He could feel it, her orgasm come closer and closer. She bit her knuckle as he continued to fuck her, moving her entire body with each ram. She became breathless and eager, pushing him deeper into her by his ass.

"Fuck me!" She begged. "Fuck me HARD!" 

Finn went faster, faster than he's ever gone. It drove them both insane, there was no more moaning but howling, screaming. Rey lifted her head to see what was happening, propping on her elbows, his skin on her skin, wetness everywhere. It made her mouth water. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it making her cry out even more. She grabbed his face and brought it to hers, clashing their mouths together in a hot wet kiss. His lips were so soft and full, it had to be heaven she was in. The hand that was on her breast, moved down her body to her clit where he rubbed her into another life. Aggressive, sensual love as they sang each other's names into the night. This was a twilight like no other.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her whole body erupted into an orgasm leaving her gasping for air. It felt like she was going to die of happiness, there was no way someone could feel such arousal. She squirted all over his dick and it sent him, he was just about to pull out when she stopped him.

"I want you to cum in me." She admitted, finally able to catch her breath.

He was confused, when this whole thing started Finn would wear a condom. But as time went by, they grew more comfortable with each other's preferences. So he'd go raw because they both preferred it, they - connected more without the layer. Most of the time he would cum _on_ her rather than in, whether its on her chest, her ass, her stomach or in her mouth. That's really the only _in_ they would get. "What? No Rey, it's risky-"

"I'll take the pill!" She blurted impatiently. She kissed him, a kiss that told him he could trust her. "Please, I need this just...cum in me. I want to feel you." She whined rubbing his arms to convince him physically.

It took him a long time to convince himself to do it. He looked in her eyes, those hazel green eyes with enlarged pupils. He knew that if he did do it, it'd change how things were between them. It probably wouldn't make too big of a difference but..he couldn't be too sure. But when he looked at her again, he could see she was longing for him. He wasn't going to let her down. He kissed her then dig his face in her neck rolling himself into her, he had softened up a bit while deciding. Rey shuddered and gasped hugging him as he rocked her into her, taking full control of her body. Forward and back and forward and back, she felt herself reach yet another orgasm. She spazzed against him gasping for air. 

Her tight grasp on him, and breath on his skin took him over the edge. He grunted hard and loud releasing himself inside her. Still continuing to do minimal thrust as he made sure to get every last drop of him in her. If he was going to go in, he was gonna give his all. Rey exhaled deeply with such relief feeling his sperm swim through her, she was finally fulfilled. All that releasing made him exhausted, he lay down next to her catching his breath and they both stared at the ceiling.

It was quiet, a touching moment after all that screaming of pleasure. But..Finn couldn't help notice, Rey was acting weird. Never, in all their times together, has she asked him to cum inside of her. They've been keeping things clean and she always said cumming inside of her was too - serious. He had a feeling it might have something to do with whatever has been bothering her. 

"...why'd you ask me to do it?" He asked, concerned for her. She's been strange ever since she asked to come over and he was kind of curious to know if it was because of a certain someone, or because she wanted to become something more with him. He'd prefer one over the other, but knew which one she was thinking. 

She looked at him and sighed looking back at the ceiling. Knowing whatever she said next wasn't going to be believed. "I felt it was time."

"Bullshit." He retorted.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him again, acting surprised at his reaction. It was quite harsh. 

He turned towards her and elevated his head on his fist. "Rey..something's up, and I have a feeling what it is but..I need to hear it from you. I don't like when you stress, it makes you do things. Impetuous things."

"Okay, yeah, there's something wrong." She admitted. "My ex boyfriend is about to be released from prison, you know the one who abused me? He's coming home and the last time we spoke, it wasn't on good terms. So yeah I'm stressed, I don't know what he might do to me when he gets out." 

Finn placed his hand on her hip opposite of him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you..I promise." He pledged.

She placed her hand on his face and smiled. "Thank you..but I can protect myself you know." 

"Yes I do know." He chuckled. "But an extra hand is always helpful." He assured and he was right, it would be good to have a team in case things go downhill. Not that they will, that's what they're trying to avoid. 

"What do you think he's planning?" She queried out of curiosity. "To kill us yeah, but how?" 

"I don't know. Why would I _want_ to know that?" He asked, disturbed with where her mind is at. He fell back against the sheets. 

"Sorry, you're right, I should be positive..." 

"So what'd it feel like?" He questioned, referring to his sperm being released inside of her.

"I liked it." She confirmed copying his posture, imagining the little creatures swim away in her. "I'd say..we do it again..this time starting with a little..mouth work." She flirted running two fingers up his body. She began massaging his shoulder.

"I _do_ like mouth work." He smiled. "Especially when I do it to pleasure you..it makes me so.."

Rey pressed her index finger against his lips. "Hush that dirty mouth..that's no way to talk to a lady." 

He opened his mouth and bit her finger softly making her pull back. She giggled as he rolled himself on top of her kissing all over her neck and stomach. Tickling her with his lips. "Pardon me, but this foul mouth is about to be all over you miss." 

"No!" She pretended to hate the news. Finn went lower and she fell silent when he got to her waist, kissing down her thighs while he spread her legs exposing her. She felt a warm wetness move around her clit as his tongue explored her center. She groaned and wiggled under him, but he held her down against the mattress preventing her from rolling her hips. A whimper escaped from her lips as he slurped from her folds. His tongue slipped into her opening and she lost her mind. 

"Finn..ohhhh." Rey whined in a high pitch, pulling at the hair on his scalp. He wrapped his arms around her waist, flickering his tongue rapidly. She cried out begging him to go faster until her body couldn't take anymore and fluid spilled out of her. Finns face rose from her center, mouth wet from her recent arousal. They sat up and kissed each other tasting her juices.

"You taste so good." He praised between their mouths. 

"I bet you taste better." She predicted jerking him off. He sighed and closed his eyes as she pushed him off his knees and put him in her mouth. Sucking and stroking, she blew him like never before leaving him to moan and groan and thrust up into her. "Your so fucking delicious."

"Awww.." he moaned as she sweet talked him. His hips lifted into her as she deep throats him, taking him in all the way. He gasped, his head falling back as he hollered at the ceiling. 

"That's right baby, cum in my mouth." She whispered to his dick and he did, he ejaculated all over her mouth and she swallowed every drop. Licking his soaked length and humming at his taste. He was lightheaded and so was she. They both fell back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, catching their breaths of the thrill that had just passed by. 

"What if he doesn't do anything?" Rey asked going back to the Ben conversation. "What if.. he gets out and all is normal. He has no grudges against us..and he doesn't bother us ever again?" 

"Then we'd continue this, what we're doing and go un-bothered. He'd just be out of jail - hopefully making a better life for himself." Finn issued. "A reality I'd love to live in." 

She rolled on top of him resting her head on her hands. "What's so bad about this reality?" She asked pecking his lips softly.

"Other than Ben?" He kissed her again. "Nothing at all." 

She sighed. "Things are going to change a lot when he gets out."

"And we will deal with it then because if he _does_ kill us, you don't want your last days to have been dreadful." He reassured.

"As long as it's with you nothings dreadful." She wooed caressing his chin with her thumb. He looked at her, searching her eyes then kissed her thumb. "..you wanna finish the film we started? You know, the one before we started our little..adventure."

Finn sat up an swung his legs on the edge of the bed. "Sure, that's where most of my clothes are anyway."


	5. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time together.

Many people may wonder..how the hell did Finn and Rey happen? Not that it wasn't obvious they weren't into each other and that there was this amazing sensual tension that could be cut with a knife between them, but how did it happen? What set them off? Of course, like almost every arrangement, it started at the club. A club Rey did not want to go to, because Rose only suggested it so she could meet someone. Or at least get out of the house. She'd buried herself in work ever since she's got a job. But Rey still wasn't over the whole Ben situation, how could she be? It had only happened just last year. 

Rose had taken her shopping and even gave her a little pre drink before going to the club to get her mind anywhere but the man who abused her. She can tell you it did not work. It only made her paranoid. But you can't blame her for trying. When they arrived to the bar, Rey was stammered and stared around at every guy there was. She had taken a martial arts class to protect herself and she was ready to try any man who thought it was okay to touch her. Unfortunately, no one did and she wasn't in the mood to dance. So she sat down at the bar and had some more drinks. 

Finn, who was on the other side of the club with Jannah who he forced to go to the club with him since Poe was on father duty at the house. They were dancing and partying together and later got separated when she found some cute guy and Finn decided to get himself some buzz at the bar. Funny thing was, he didn't even notice it was Rey. Her head was down in her arms as she's lifted her finger for another drink. It was her who recognized his voice, causing her to look up at him. Her vision was blurry, adjusting to the brightness of the lights he was standing under then she reacted when she saw him.

"Finn?" She said, knowing it was him. It was a while since they've last seen each other, they kind of distances themselves after the whole Ben situation. Mostly because they weren't sure how to move forward from it. They've seen each other around but..never really had a full conversation or hung out anymore. He looked at her for a second then looked again realizing who it was.

"Rey, Hey!" He greeted happily. He hugged her with open arms getting a whiff of the alcohol in her system. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." She nodded. "A bit drunk." A chuckle puffed out of her.

"Yeah ha..I see that." He turned his attention away from her and to the drink that the bartender had supplied him with. It was clear he didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to interact with her. How could she blame him, she literally put his life in danger the night she went to his house. He could've been murdered. But in reality that's not what he was mad about. He was still mad at himself for not seeing what was right in front of him earlier, he knew he could've stopped it before things got worse. 

"You came alone?" She asked, trying to start a conversation and move past the obvious tension. 

"Huh? Uh - no I'm here with..Jannah." He responded. There was silence that they filled with pursed lips and awkward nods. 

Rey didn't like it, it wasn't them. They were Finn and Rey, they weren't awkward. They were two goofballs who fought about what movie to watch and what to eat. Who told each other inappropriate and wildly embarrassing stories about their pasts. They weren't strangers, so why did they act like they were?

When he finished his drink he slapped the counter lightly and smiled at her awkwardly. "It was good to see you." He said standing up to leave. Her eyes followed him as he walked further away.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, it caught his attention. He turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry I - put your life in danger that night.."

He looked around and for a split second she wears sure he was going to yell at her. His eyes were dim and he exhaled with a look of frustration. He made his way towards her angrily, or at least that's how he appeared to be. He sat back down in his seat. "I'm not upset Rey.." he admitted shaking his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It doesn't bother me that I could've died that day, what bothers me is the fact that it happened. You were getting beat every day..and I had no idea. That's what hurts me, it frustrates me."

"I'm fine now." she assured shrugging her shoulders as if it shook off all the bad memories, she took another shot.

"Yes you're fine now but..one small change and you wouldn't be. You'd still be stuck in that house..with him.."

"Finn, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for shit that was going on in _my_ life. You couldn't have known - no one could've known because I didn't tell anyone, that was my decision; _my_ mistake. So stop stressing yourself out, wrinkles aren't attractive."

"Black don't crack." he reminded, with a snicker. She chuckled. "But I'll try not to. He's in prison anyway so whats the stress? Are you sure you're good though?"

She looked at him, holding the shot glass by her lips. "Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged. "I'm free, now I can go find someone who treats me right."

"Someone you deserve and who deserves you." he added.

Rey nodded in agreement. "I'd be lucky to find someone who's like you." she finally took her shot when his head snapped toward. "Shit, any girl'd be lucky to find a man like you. No matter what you're on my side even if your life's on the line."

"Because I love you Rey-" three words that made her heart jolt out of her chest. "-and I know you'd do the same." he said over the racing thoughts flowing in her brain. She smiled because she would do the same for him, she couldn't imagine what she'd do if she found out someone was hurting him. It kind of made her understand why he was blaming himself, because she would do the same thing if the roles were switched.

They were gazing at each other now and Rey came to recognize the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to multiply the longer she looked at him. They giggled at one another and looked away. Maybe it was the liquor, but she was feeling her emotions a bit harder than she usually did around him, he was right there in front of her so why didn't she just go after him? Why had she never told him how she felt about him? Why didn't she make a move already? It was like he was thinking the same thing, his eyes searching her feature - lips mostly. The tension was too much to handle to not do anything.

"Um...I think I'm gonna head home." Finn said finally getting up. "It's good seeing you, hope we could hang out again sometime." He walked away disappearing into the crowd.

At first she didn't want him to go, then she realized. That was code, Rey knew what he was doing. When they used to hang out he told her that if he ever met a girl he was vibing with at the club, he'd use the excuse of 'heading home' to get her to go with him. As a check to make sure she wanted the same thing, he said usually they'd follow him but Rey never believed him. At least until now and she hated that she wanted to go with him, she shouldn't and she wouldn't. But she _had_ to, who _knows_ if she'd get another chance. It was now or never.

She got up and searched for him, finding him speaking to Jannah. It was probably best if she let Rose know she was leaving, but she couldn't find her and when she turned around Finn was heading towards the exit. She wasn't going to let him leave without her. Quickly, she ran outside catching him before he could - stand. She grabbed his shoulder.

He looked at her, surprised but not really. "Rey, what happened?" 

Without realizing her eyebrow lifted and she crossed her arms, like he didn't know. "Heading home?" She scoffed conjuring a laugh from him. "Did you seriously just try that on me?" 

"No, no," he shook his head shaking his hands. "I wouldn't try that on you - I told you about it!"

"So you weren't trying to get me to go home with you?"

He chuckled shortly, to be serious. "Rey, no, you- no. I wouldn't-"

"Cause.." she stepped closer. "..it kind of worked."

"You're drunk."

"So are you." She retorted. "I know you want me.." her hand traced up his shirt. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers from touching him. She pouted and crossed her arms again. He looked down at her licking his lips.

"I do want you Rey..I want you so bad." He purred as if he was aching for him not to do what he wanted to her.

"Then have me, kiss me, love me, fuck me Finn." She whined tugging and scratching at the collar of his shirt. She pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her, where they were breathing each other's air. "I want you..I _crave_ you." She growled aggressively gritting her teeth.

Finn was holding himself back, but this tigers prowling was much too loud to ignore. If he were to get with Rey, it was going to be nice and intimate smelling of something sweet rather than alcohol. But he couldn't wait, maybe after the night if things went well, they'd have a better chance to do something more romantic. At the moment, it was clear they were both yearning for something tonight, and it wasn't that nice slow-burn type of love. Suddenly his hands were on the small of her back, he didn't even notice. She put him in a trance. Slowly his hands trailed up to her shoulders, to her neck, then cheeks. He pushed his mouth on hers kissing her amorously, like he's been endeavoring for that moment. Her hands traced up his spine kissing him back with the same passion. A passion they've been starving for a long time.

They parted for air, gazing at each other with sparks in their eyes. Her mouth red and puffed from the intensity and heat of it. The kiss was unlike any other, it meant something that they didn't feel because they were too drunk to acknowledge. All they wanted was more. So they kissed again, longer this time. Finn let her unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt but stopped her before she could go down any further. 

"I love the taste of your lips." He told her as they touched foreheads. "They taste better than I imagined." 

She looked up at him. "You've imagined kissing me before?" 

His brow quirked at her doubtfully. "And you haven't?" 

"Touché. But, to be honest, I've imagined us doing much more than kissing."

"Really? Like what?"

Her face turned pink and she looked off to the side. "I'm too embarrassed to say. But..maybe I can show you..at your place."

He kissed her. "Can you tell I'm excited? I already can't stop kissing you." 

"And I can't keep my hands off you, seems like we both have a problem."

To think they'd calm down after they got into the cab. They did not. In fact they were on each other even more now that they were somewhere a little private, it wasn't very fortunate for the driver however. They were smooching all over each other hungrily, getting a little too handsy. Rey guided his hand to her boobs where he squeezed and fondled her. The driver had to threaten he'd drop them off if they continued their funny business, so they stopped. Kissing at least, she grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed. If drove him crazy and she loved, she loved how he couldn't do anything about it, that he had to sit there and not moan or cry out no matter how hard he wanted to. 

It wasn't until they arrived at Finns house, that the fun began. Rey three herself on the bed a big grin on her face. She was in only her undergarments, the first time Finns seen her without a shirt and he wondered why this didn't happen sooner. Her body was slim and fit, she had abs glorious abs and soft pale skin. She was absolutely beautiful and Finn couldn't believe what was happening, was happening. He lifted his shirt off and climbed over her, looking just as excited as she was. He kissed her lovingly as she ran her fingers over his stomach.

"Rey Plutt, are we about to make love?" He wondered, wanting to hear her admit to it. To confirm that he wasn't dreaming.

She nodded her head happily. "We are Finn Storm, we are." 

He bent down and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth lifting her hips to be free of the underwear she was wearing. When it was off, she threw it to the side and opened her legs. Exposing herself to him. He looked down at her, a bush of curly brown hair just above her knees, he ran his fingers through the tiny hairs.

"Sorry I didn't shave..wasn't expecting to get laid tonight." She apologized and he shushed her.

"Rey you are absolutely breathtaking in every form. This doesn't bother me."

He flattered her, and because of it she leaned up and kissed him beforehand lying back down. When she did, he lowered himself onto her getting a visual of her soaking wet pussy. The sight of it caused his mouth to salivate. She was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to play. He ran his finger across her folds and she squirmed. 

"You are so wet." He confronted. "I'm gonna be delicate with you..okay?"

"Mm-hm!" She moaned biting her lip. "Whatever you want I'm ready."

"What I want is for you to feel good." He announced rubbing her clitoris softly, slowly quickening his pace. He knew the more she moaned, the better she felt. The better _he_ felt. He pressed his lips against the lips between her legs, flapping his tongue and sucking the wetness. Her back arched as she moaned and bucked her hips. Begging for him to keep going, he quickly discovered that he indulged her pleading. He slipped his tongue into her hole and she just lost it, to him she tasted so good and sweet. He could have his mouth on her forever and she'd probably let him. 

At this point, Rey was fully riding his face. Finn was practically sucking the life out from under her and she erupted. Body shuddering as she clutched onto his shoulders for dear life. Trying to apologize as she came on his face, she couldn't. Her orgasm had her speechless and she could already barely breathe as it is. She has never felt an orgasm like that before and it was even wilder that it was triggered by him. She felt so amazing that she was afraid she might die of ecstasy. She lifted herself away from his face ready to pleasure him. 

"Come on, it's your turn." She told him gesturing for him to take off those skin tight boxers, though she did enjoy staring at them and seeing the outline of his cock. She preferred to see it out and hard. Finn got up and took it off revealing what Rey expected but a lot more. The bulge he was carrying was incredible and it took everything in her not to attack it with her mouth. It stared at her, big and thick and hard as it lifted to his stomach. He leaned himself back on the headboard of his bed and she crawled over to him smiling. 

"You know I don't have a gag reflex." She confessed.

Its almost like that turned him in even more, some pre-cum escaped from the slit of him. "This should be interesting then." 

And it was. Rey mauled him, taking him in sloppily as she bobbed, sucked, and stroked at his dick. Finn has never felt anything more phenomenal and it made all his other times feel amateur compared to her. It was so good and so passionate and he was seeing stars. He thrust up into her mouth and she didn't mind, in fact she encouraged him to keep it up as she massaged his balls. So he did, he fucked into her mouth some more keeping it light so he didn't hurt her. Her teeth treading lightly on his skin with each thrust. She sucked harder and slobbered all over him. It was absolutely disgusting, but so hot to them. 

"I'm gonna cum Rey, fair warning you." He breathed, she just made a sound that resembled the words 'go ahead' not moving her mouth away. The sound made him release into her mouth and down her throat where she swallowed every last drop. When she let go of him, he got up and grabbed a condom to put on. 

"You're so fucking delicious Finn. I could taste you all night." she admitted climbing over his lap. "Are we doing this?"

"Yes Rey just sit on me!" he urged adjusting his length directly under her. She lowered herself onto him slowly, creating a sigh between the both of them at their first 'connection.' "You're so tight and warm, I fucking love it." he flattered sinking deeper into her. She began to roll her hips steadily while looking at him. Her pupils were on fire with lust and her eyes that were once green were a fierce gold. 

A few minutes in, Rey was on all fours while Finn plowed in her from behind. Entering in and out of her. She was screaming now, as he was deeper than ever. "Finn stop - no keep going - OH!" she belted, unable to make enough sounds to show how incredibly pleasured she was. They both moaned and groaned in unison, the moment magical. 

He turned her over once more so he could see her face, steadying himself over her, he drove into her watching the satisfaction on her face that tipped him over the edge. They were both stunned to silence from their orgasms, breathing heavily they made out some more. 

They had sex around four times that night, and it was good every time. They knew it wasn't going to be their last encounter.


	6. Back to Life, Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read the vacation story, this takes place after. For those who haven't, here's to fill in: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997794/chapters/47348494

Finn helped Rey bring her luggage back from their one week friend-cation in Barcelona. It was definitely a series of events they're all going to remember. A long trip that they need a vacation from. It seems that when they walked through the doors back into her apartment, the vibe went cold again as they were reminded about Bens coming arrival. All that happy energy was gone once again, traveling back to Barcelona. He placed her luggage on her bed and helped her unpack trying to keep the mood uplifting.

"I don't go back to work til tomorrow, wanna do something tonight?" He asked, unfolding her shirt and putting it on hanger. She took it and hung it in her closet, not saying a word. "We could..go see a movie or just hang out?" He suggested. 

She sighed and turned to him, grabbing his hands. "I know what you're doing..and I'm fine. Like you said, I shouldn't stress about it." She continued hanging her clothes in her closet.

He sat on the bed. "But you still are, I can tell." 

Once again she stopped not looking at him this time, she didn't want him to see her face. "Leia texted me and said he should be out next Friday." She admitted. Friday was only four days from now. 

"Why does she tell you that stuff if it upsets you? Doesn't she know you guys are finished?"

"She's warning me Finn, she knows what he might try and she wants me to be aware of it since she might not be able to stop it." She admitted. "He's coming, like it or not and we just have to face the fact!" It came out more louder and aggressive than she had intended it too. She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "Look I'm sorry if I seem upset it's just..I don't know if I'm ready to see him again. Just thinking about it is giving me a headache."

Finn lowered his head down at her looking her in her eyes deeply with his hands on her cheeks to keep her from looking away from him. "Rey, whatever happens..I'll be by your side the whole way. Good or bad I'm here for you, because I love you. You know that right?"

She nodded holding his wrists. "I love you too." Her head leaned forward and up, and she kissed his lips. Loving the taste, wanting more. So she kissed him again, sparking a buzz of arousal in her. Her hands ran up his chest to cup his jawline where she kissed him longer and harder with more passion. He was into it, loving it just as much as she did. 

He sat on the bed and she climbed on his lap not separating her mouth from his. The kiss became more heated with the use of their tongues caressing each other in between. Slowly her hands reached the belt of his blanks and began to unbuckle. That's when their lips parted, Finn remembered her word.

"You said we should take a break?" He reminded, lips agitated from their smooch.

"I changed my mind." She admitted lifting his shirt over his arms hungrily. He quickly unbuckled his pants not saying anything else because there was no reason to. They haven't had sex in a week, they were going to do it and do it good. He stripped her shirt off and kissed at her neck. "You missed me?" She moaned.

"Oh I missed you, I missed you so much." He said against her skin before sucking it. 

"You're good to me and didn't deserve the punishment, I will treat you tonight. Like the good boy you are."

She was speaking utter nonsense but he loved it. He loved that he got to put his mouth all over her again. He licked her skin and she sighed tilting her head back with closed eyes.

"You're making me so wet. Feel it." She's grabbed his loose hand and slipped it into her sweat pants to feel the wetness of her crotch. "It's all your doing." 

"Then I guess I'll keep going." He kissed her neck again but she moved away. 

"Strip me first." She commanded lying back on the bed. He climbed over her smiling as he tugged the fabric of her pants at her ankles. He pulled her pants off her and she giggled watching him. "Take off my undies too."

He did so, stripping the drenched clothing off her bits. She was more wetter than he imagined. Finn swallowed hard staring at her pulsating labia, he wanted it all then and there. He was so horny for her, it was so hard for him to go through the past few days without loving on her. Just the look of her right there, lying vulnerable in front of him made him harder than a rock. 

"What're you waiting for?" Rey asked lifting her head from the bed to look at him. "Fuck me."

"Take off your bra." Finn ordered.

She smiled and sat up. "This bra right here?" She rubbed her boob and moaned teasing him. "You want me to take it off?" 

"Yes Rey take it off _please_." He begged trying not to focus on the dripping pussy under her. "I want to see all of you." 

"So do I," she admitted staring down at the hardness in his pants. "I'll take off mine if you take off yours."

He looked down at himself, his dick already trying to rip through his underwear. He wanted to fuck her so hard, but he also wanted it to last and to feel good with a good start. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and stripped himself completely bare, then Rey did the same. Her breast were beautiful like he remembered, and that's what he'd go for first.

She threw her bra off to the side and lied back down staring at him. He climbed over her and fiddled with her clit and stuck his finger in. Her eyes closed and jaw fell open in pleasure. "More." She sighed. He pulled the finger in and out while staring at her hard pink nipples. He stuck another finger in and curled them inside her. 

"Uhh more!" She cried bucking her hips. Finn stuck a third finger in and lowered his mouth onto her breast. "Stop!" She yelped pushing his head off her. "Be gentle, they're sensitive."

"Okay." He nodded. "I'm sorry." And to prove it he pushed his fingers further in.

"Uh more more!" She begged grabbing his shoulders. He pulled his wet fingers out and shoved them back in pushing them in harder each time. Rey's hips were rolling into his fingers and she sat up on them for a deeper angle. He grabbed her boob softly and fiddled with her nipples. She groaned riding his fingers and then was suddenly silenced. Her body trembled against him and he felt a warmth drip down his fingers, he moved his hand and she squirted all over the place gasping for air. 

Almost instantly Rey grabbed his dick and stroked it at a pace that had Finns eyes roll in the back of his head. "Fuck Rey hooOOooly fucking shit, holy fucking shit!" He thrust into her hand and she put him in her mouth taking him deep down her throat. His breath was quick with each and every fuck she made. He let his hand rub her clit vigorously allowing her to moan against his throbbing cock. She was so into it admiring his dick making him lose his mind. He pushed hard into her mouth unable to control his urges. She massaged his balls and lifted her mouth off him. She settled him down squatting above him as she positioned his dick below her.

Rey stared at him, looking straight in his eyes. "I want you to fuck me harder than ever." 

"I can do that. I just want you Rey, you're all I want."

She sat on him, his dick filling her up. They both gasped at the feeling of linking together for the first time in a while. Rey rolled her hips moaning uncontrollably and making sounds that were unintelligible. As crazy as she sounded, to Finn she looked fucking amazing. He squeezed the fat on her chest softly then ran his hand down her stomach. Watching her amazing body go to work on his dick, pleasuring the both of them in such a wonderful way. She came so fast collapsing against him, yet she begged for him to continue asking for more. That seemed to be her word of the day.

Finn rolled on top of her and fucked her, thrusting in and out of her raw and hard and beautifully. Giving her what she wanted and watching her moan and smile in pleasure. She stuck a finger in her mouth and bit it whole rapidly rubbing her clit. It was such a turn on for him, he couldn't hold back his arousal and he blew himself inside of her. Spreading his sperm into her. 

"Keep going, don't stop." She said rolling her hips back into him. He continued pushing himself into her, even after the exhaustion of his recent expel. He kissed her passionately and she grabbed his ass cheeks squeezing them. "I want more." She demanded gritting her teeth, her fingers pitching at the skin on his shoulders.

Finn was confused as to where all this horniness was coming from, maybe it was because she really missed their sex. But he needed some time before he fucked her some more. Although, her begging was quick to re-arouse him. He kissed her again sticking his tongue in her mouth, feeling the echo of her moan pass through his throat. Rey spread before legs and pushed his head down towards her new arousal.

"Kiss me there." She urged. "Come on I _need_ it." She growled pushing herself towards him. He picked his lips and ran his tongue over her folds, her feet twitching at the feeling. Husband tongue circled her clit and he bit it with his lips pulling it and watching it retract. Rey moaned and whimpered shifting herself even closer to him. "I need your dick too." She said and he instantly knew what she meant. He turned himself over and she jumped on him pushing herself into his face and attacking his dick. Taking him completely. He sticking his tongue out and shook his head at a quick pace. Rey moaned and sucked harder on his dick, causing his hips to buck.

"Fuck Rey, holy shit." He breathed sticking his tongue into her hole. With no hesitation Rey pushed herself harder on his mouth. He sucked her and she screamed going into another orgasm. He stuck his fingers in her pussy watching the cum spill out of it, then she squirted all over his face. 

"KEEP FUCKING ME!" She hollered. This was crazy, she was acting crazy. But Finn was too horny to question, she sat up on all fours and he plowed into her from there. "Uhhh." She moaned full of relief, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He pushed into her hard and deep giving her everything she wanted, erasing the stress from her mind. Finn wasn't sure how many orgasms she had left, the only time they had sex this long was the first time they've fucked. This time was almost as good their first. The air was filled with an aura of endearment and yearning. He fucked her until he came into her again and she came onto him. 

During their fifth round, in the missionary position. One of their slower and more intimate rounds. Rey lay there staring at the ceiling as Finn rolled into her, his mouth sucking at her neck. She thought about a lot of things, everything to be exact. It was crazy how much their relationship his progressed after what they've been through. It was even crazier how he stayed with her all this time, she knew she wasn't the best human being. There was things she's done that she regrets. Hell, she was in a whole fucked up relationship that she could've been killed in. Yet she found someone, someone amazingly special that she wouldn't trade for anything else. Finn, she loved him dearly and he loved her just as much. How did she end up with a guy like him? How did she find a guy like him? How are they still together? All these thoughts going through her mind and the good feelings she was feeling caused her to cry joyfully and moan of pleasure all at once. 

Finn wasn't sure if it was because she felt good or what. But after she hit her like millionth orgasm, she sobbed and choked and sniffled. That's when Finn knew she wasn't alright. He got off her and looked to see her face full of tears.

"Rey.." he helped her sit up. "..what's wrong?"

"I love you Finn..and I feel like..I don't say it enough." She cried wiping the tears from her eyes.

Finn looked down at her like she was stupid for saying that, of course he would never call her stupid though. "Rey, you say it more than enough. You've said it to me so much, my days are outnumbered by it."

She smiled and sniffled. "I hope whenever I say it, it adds another year to your life."

"Or another year of both of our lives..together." 

Now she was looking at him differently, trying to figure out if she heard that right. Her head leaned back to get a full look at his face, searching for any sign of sarcasm or humor. "Finn..what're saying are you- are you asking me.."

"I'm saying, I want to be with you for a long time. If it means forever so be it as long as it's with you." He confessed. "I love you Rey..and I've known that for a while now. I want us to..grow old and raise a family maybe farm some animals, it doesn't have to be in that order but it's something I want. Is it something you want?" 

His confession has left her speechless, of course that's what she wanted it's all she ever wanted with him. But now? Now was not a good time for that, with Ben and all his moles who knows what could possible happen. This could be just what they want, a trap. No. It couldn't be a trap. Spending a life with Finn isn't in that category. However she didn't want to agree with his proposal, she didn't want it to have any affect if Ben were to come- 

"Yes." Rey said nodding vigorously, more tears filling her eyes. "A million times yes." she cried and laughed and choked all at once. They kissed to lock their promise, but she had just - one question. "What about..everyone?" 

"Huh?" He asked, not knowing what she was talking about because he was in the moment.

"Nobody knows..about us, how're we going to tell them about us..especially now?" 

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. You know what? We'll tell them sooner than later and break the news out to them tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? You said you have work?"

His eyes dropped with the sudden reminder. "Oh shit you're right. Okay, the next day then."

Then it was settled, the two fuckbudd- I mean friends were gong to reveal to their friends the news that they should've told them months ago. We'll see how that goes for them.


	7. Progress Postponed

Today was the day, Rey and Finn were going to tell everyone about them. That they've been having sex behind everyone's backs this whole time. You could say..it was nerve racking for them. The whole day was spent with them writing things down on cards to see what would sound right and what wouldn't. They rehearsed the lines, but of course couldn't remember them. They were just putting too much thought into it, all they had to do was say they were seeing each other. That's it.

Rey sat down on the couch of Finn's living room holding her head and sighing. He sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah..I'm just - a little dizzy. All this stuff is too much for my brain."

"Okay, we'll take a break-" his phone rang on the coffee table in front of them. They looked at it, a picture of Poe appearing on the screen. How ironic, he was just about to call Poe too. He grabbed the phone and picked it up while going to the kitchen to get Rey some water. "Hello Poe-"

"Finn are you home? If so, can I drop the kids off at your place?" He asked eagerly in a panicked tone, that made Finn panic. 

"Yeah - okay, why whats wrong?" 

"Jessika has contractions and I have to take her to the hospital."

He walked back to the living room and gave Rey her glass of water. "Contractions? She's only seven months pregnant?"

"Yeah, well you know how kids are, they do what they want not what you expect from them. By the way, I'm already outside your house." His car honked and Finn looked out the window to see Poe waving at him, a pregnant stressed Jessika next to him. Finn walked outside and opened the car door to unstrap the car seats of his friends offspring. "Say hi to uncle Finn."

"Hi uncle Finn!" the kids said in unison as he unbuckled them and placed them each on the side walk, except for the Hazel who probably would run off into the street. 

"Thanks again for watching them, I owe you one babe." Poe said as Jessika breathed heavily next to him. "Bye babies, mommy and daddy will be back." 

The small children waved to the car as it drove off bouncing and shouting, acting appropriate for their age. "Alright rascals, get inside the house." they all ran through the front door into the house as Finn lagged behind with the baby, who was pinching his skin, in his arms. He entered and closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room and placed down the toddler seeing Rey being attacked by children who were excited to see her. Finn sat down next to her, not helping her at all in getting the children off, and searched for a kid movie on Netflix. 

"You guys wanna watch Moana?" he asked.

"Yes!" they cheered getting off Rey and sitting their butts on the couch properly. "Can we have snacks too please?" Oscar asked tilting his head in an adorable way. 

"Yes you may." Finn said getting up, heading back towards the kitchen. The little boy followed him having one more thing to ask, he saw the keys hanging on the wall over the counter.

"Can we play downstairs?"

"Not now okay? Maybe - after the movie we can play downstairs." he assured to him. "Go back in the living room." 

Oscar obeyed and walked back to where his siblings were, it was at that time Maya took the opportunity to sit next to Rey and ask her something.

"Are you guys married?"

The question sparked anxiety. "No, why would you ask that?" she chuckled nervously.

"Because you kiss each other on the lips and you say you love each other..and you're always here at his house. Do you live here too?"

Rey shook her head. "No, I don't live here but - when did you see us kiss?"

Maya and Oscar looked at each other and giggled. This just worried Rey even more. "Don't tell your parents okay? It's our little secret."

"But daddy sai-"

"It's not going to be a long secret, we just want to tell them ourselves. We will tell everyone that we kissed alright?" she confided, the kids nodded their heads and turned their attention back to the film. Rey sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. Yeah she was stressed but she felt super stressed, her head was throbbing from a migraine and she was dizzy. The room just seemed to grew hotter by the second, it was like everything was going wrong. First Ben coming back and now the only kids who couldn't keep a secret happened to know hers. What was next?

Finn came back with a tray of cheese and crackers and juice boxes and placed it on the coffee table for them. Rey grabbed his arm and gestured for a private place to speak where they couldn't hear. They walked to the foyer where she rested her hand on her pounding head.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her elbow. 

"The kids know..about us. They saw us..I don't know when or where but they did and you know how they are with secrets. Remember when they told Rose she was too nice and she needed to say what was on her mind? Poe said that in private and they overheard." she worried.

"Okay, Rey, I'm gonna need you to breathe. Okay, they're kids and kids say things. They don't mean any harm. So what if they know and if you don't know when, they could've known for a while now. If they told their parents they would've confronted us almost immediately."

She sighed. "You're right." 

"You seem really - on edge, why don't you spend the night okay?"

"I'm okay Finn, really I am.."

"Okay..you'd be better if you stayed here." he felt her forehead and she moved from his touch. "You're burning up."

"I'm _fine_." she answered sharply, scowling at him. "You don't have to fucking check in on me all the time, I'm not a child!" she snapped. His eyes widened and his furrowed brow rose to his forehead.

"I'm only trying to help, geez Rey what's up with you?" he inquired. There was a loud squeaking sound coming from the other room. "What're you guys doing?" he asked the children, still standing in front of Rey.

"Nada tio."

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him in an agitating way causing him to question himself as if he did something that he cant put his finger on. She pushed past him and walked out the front door. "Where are you going?" 

"For a walk. Is that okay with you?" she asked tauntingly. He didn't answer, because why would he? Of course she could go for a walk, he was just curious if she would come back. But with that attitude, she probably wouldn't. What was wrong with her? He shook it off to stay positive for the kids..who weren't where he left them. Shit.

He went to the dining room towards the backyard to see if they went out there. There was no sign of them. "Maya..Oscar?" he called, slowly beginning to panic. His phone rang startling him. He walked over to it, great. It was Poe. He picked up trying not to shit his pants. He pressed the answer button, and brought it to his ear. "..Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, it was false alarm so we're on our way back to pick up the kids." Poe said.

"Oh..great." 

"Were they good for the small amount of time they were there?"

"Fucking angels." he heaved. "OH! Um - I have to go Hazeljustsaidherfirstword BYE!!"

"Wh-" Finn hung up before he could her him say anything else and ran around the house looking for four small children. It was much harder than anyone could think, they were loud like their parents so Finn figured it'd be much easier than it was. But no, they weren't found in the house and if they weren't in the house. They had to be out of the house, in the world, with creeps and pedophiles and murderers and cars and so much more. Oh shit. This wasn't good at all. Finn ran out of the house going in the direction Rey went, hoping maybe they had followed her. He tried calling her but she didn't answer, her phone was probably back at his house. Shit! 

Meanwhile, while Finn was panicking, the children were down in his basement. The reason they were down there was because Finn had basically a game room down there. There was video and board games and it was decorated well, much like the rest of his house. While him and Rey were talking, Oscar went to the kitchen dragging a chair from the dining room to climb on the counter and get the key. Once it was retrieved he put the chair back and Maya helped unlock the door, then down they went taking the baby with them. What smart children they were? It was kind of scary. So while Finn had left the house as well as Rey, the kids were safe in the basement playing Candy Land.

Finn was literally having a panic attack because who knew how long it'd be until their parents arrived to his house to retrieve them. But now realizing it they couldn't have gone that far, especially with a one year old. So they had to still be in the neighborhood, one of his neighbors were sunbathing on their lawn. He approached them asking if she's seen any kids leave his house, she said no. So they had to be inside. 

He went back and searched the entire house again starting upstairs and making his way down, when he passed the kitchen he saw the basement door was open. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said to himself realizing they were down there the entire time. He walked downstairs and saw the four of them sitting in a circle passing cards to each other. "Kids, I was calling for you you didn't hear me?" 

"No we didn't sorry." Maya said. He picked up Hazel and looked down at the three, meeting eyes with Riley.

"You let them come down here when they weren't supposed to?" he asked, the three year old shrugged her shoulders at him and he knelt down to their level. "Listen kids, when an adult says no, they say it for a reason. Maybe because it's dangerous, or it isn't time. But you have to listen, I thought I lost you guys I went searching all over and was sad when I couldn't find you."

"..sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you guys are safe. Now come upstairs, your parents should be here by now." He grabbed Rileys hand and helped her up the stairs, Hazel in his other as the two oldest ran up the steps. When they got to the top, he shut the door seeing Poes van out front. 

"Hey were they good?" Poe asked from behind startling him. Finn spun around to see his best friend smiling at him, it was like the crisis never happened.

"They were great." he squeaked unintentionally. "Here." he handed the toddler and the other toddler to him. "Is Jessika good?"

"No, I mean yeah she's good but..she hasn't spoken to me since the whole 'drug incident.' I can tell you it has _not_ been fun for me. It's like living with a ghost. Anyway, thanks again for watching my ninos. I know they could be difficult at times."

"They have their moments..but, all was well."

"Daddy can we go to the parade?" Riley asked leaning on his arm.

"If we can get there before your bedtime sure, I'll call you." He promised heading towards the front door.

"Alright, talk to you later." It was after the door closed and there was silence that his mind returned back to Rey and her whereabouts. She had left and he wondered if she was coming back, all her stuff was still there. They needed to talk because something was up and he wasn't sure what it was. It couldn't have been because of Ben this time, it was something else. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell everyone about them, whatever it was it had her heated. 


	8. Surprise

Rey creeped back into Finn house, he had a spare key hidden in the plant next to the door. She had just spent the day out, taking some time to herself to cool off after she raised her voice at Finn. Which was definitely not like her. She was thinking maybe she was sick with something really bad because it felt like she had the flu. So she was out getting some antibiotics and then there was this parade that caught her attention and she just lost track of time. But she found time to grab some McDonald's for him, to apologize her episode.

She shut the door behind her, and tiptoed to the living room where Finn was sleeping on the couch with the TV on. His mouth was wide open allowing a string of drool to trickle down the side of his mouth forming a puddle on his plush white velvet couch. A couch in which he cares very much about and doesn't like to get dirty unless he was getting dirty with it. She sighed shaking her head, because he looked adorable in his sleep. But he had to wake up. She moved closer and shook his shoulder placing the McDonalds bag on the coffee table.

"Finn..Finn wake up." She told. He batted his eyes open, squinting at the brightness of the tv screen behind her. "Sorry I'm back late, I got stuck at the parade but I bought food." She showed him the bag to prove.

"You left and..I was waiting for you and you didn't come back."

That sentence broke her heart, because she knew exactly how he felt. She knew all about waiting. "I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to make you worry." She cupped his face trying to look him in the eye, but his eyes were too droopy to make any contact with. 

He sat up and took the bag of McDonald's from her hands, looking through it. "Thank you," He said. "I'm really hungry." 

She sat on the couch next to him as he handed her the second box of fries. Some time had passed of silence. She watched him stick some in his mouth, remembering the last time they spoke. "..I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't know what came over me."

He looked at her. "Yeah I don't know what that was either, I'd ask if you were okay but.." he raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid to." 

"I said sorry." 

"Yeah but, Rey..you've been acting strange since the news about Ben, I don't think it's about him though. I just want you to talk to me, if somethings up let me know. Don't leave me out."

"I know but Finn I don't know what's wrong. Lately I've just - I've been so stressed and I'm not sure if it's about Ben or what. But ever since we came back from Barcelona nothings ever been the same."

"Was it..was it the drugs?" 

"I don't know. Finn I really wish I could tell you what's wrong."

"There can't just be nothing wrong, you can't not know."

"Well I don't."

"Well I don't believe you." He bit in a tone that came off as really aggressive.

Her face scrunched in offense. "Don't yell at me." She scowled.

" _You_ yelled at me!"

"Because I was upset!"

"Well now I'm upset, what do you have to say about that!?"

"That you're just making me upset and that's not helping either of us!" She hollered.

"You know what's not helping us, this. You're not communicating with me Rey, you never communicate with me! I never know how you feel cause you always give me the same answer when I ask, but get mad at me for repeating myself! How is that fair Rey?" 

"Because I'm really fine! I am fine and I expect that you should expect the same answer because of how often I've said it!"

"What? Do you hear yourself? I'm not Ben Rey, I want you to feel happy when your with me not fine. When I ask how you are and you look sad, I want you to tell me you're sad. Tell me what's on your mind even if it's something I did, tell me so I could fix it! Relationships are based on communication and if we don't have that what are we Rey? Are we even together?"

"Yes we're together!"

"Then tell me Rey, what's upsetting you. Why did you snap at me?" 

"I don't know!" She admitted. "Seriously, I was just really annoyed in the moment and your badgering ticked me off."

"Badgering? That's what you call your attentive boyfriend?" 

"YES! Because you are constantly on my ass seeing if I'm okay and always helping me when I need it! It's fucking annoying how much you care!"

"Well if I care so much, maybe I'll just stop caring!"

"Fine then."

"Fine!" It went quiet, they stared at each other angrily. The air hot with tension and heat as they caught their breath from all that yelling. Then, out of nowhere, they attacked each other's mouths in a suffocating kiss that took both of their breaths away. Their lips taste of salt from the fries they were eating. The kiss was passionate Rey was nearly leaning her entire body over him, hugging each other as they kissed like their life depended on it.

They released taking a deep breath. "I don't like when we fight." Finn admitted kissing her lips again.

"Me neither, so let's not." She said between kisses. She held onto his neck climbing onto his lap. They kissed some more, breathing through their noses. Their foreheads touched as they released for air. He kissed her back longer this time. His kisses traveling down her neck and to her collarbone where she threw her head back to give him more space to smooch. He was still partly angry, which led him to be aggressive towards her. It felt even better when he was frustrated, it was like he was more passionate about it. He lay her down on the couch and lifted her shirt to kiss down her stomach aggressively. 

Finn ripped off Reys shorts and ripped of his jeans faster than ever. He shoved his dick into her and thrust in and out hearing her cry out to the ceiling. She grabbed his shoulders and winced at the amazing pleasure, they have never fucked like this before. This was new and different and exhilarating. He was fucking her do hard she almost passed out. He grunted as he pounding into her their hips clashing with a smack. 

"I'm gonna fuck your fucking brains out." He growled thrusting in.

"Maybe I should yell at you more often, I like you angry." She grinned. 

He continued driving himself in and out of her to their pleasure but doomed slowed down to just roll his hips into her. That's when she decided to take over. She pushed him down and ride him like there wasn't going to be another day. She bounced up and down against his dick and moaned with him. She showed him that he wasn't the only one who could get aggressive. Her pace quickened and her hip rolling turned into hip rocking. The bed squealing with each move, then Finn was pumping into her. Riding himself of the liquids that have been thirsting to squirt out of him. It felt so good as he thrust up into her forcefully, getting every last drop into her. It made her cum herself, her entire body erupting into silence and erotic suffocation. She fell on him and kissed him some more, finally letting off the steam from the recent argument. 

"I'm sorry for being bitchy." She apologized lying on his chest. Listening to his rapid heartbeat calm down over time.

"I'm sorry for badgering you."

"No- you don't badger me..I still have to get used to someone actually caring about my condition. I just said it cause I couldn't think of anything else to insult you, you know cause you're practically perfect in every way." She smiled pecking his lips quickly.

"I was just another to say the same thing about you." He kissed her back. "But angry sex is good."

"Ugh angry sex is so good. We have to do it again." 

* * *

They we're gonna try the whole thing again. They got everyone they know to come to Finns house where they were going to tell them the news about their ongoing frenzy between them. No script or anything this time, it's come straight from the hearts. Rey watched as everyone settled on the couch, squishing each other to make more room as Finn placed down some food for them. Jessika and Poe sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Leia, Rose And Jannah in between them.

"Okay is everyone settled?" She asked. "You're all relaxed and ready for the news?" 

"Yeah Rey, just drop it whats the news?" Jess asked.

Just her rushing them made her nervous and she suddenly felt very nauseous thinking of how they might react. It was too much. "Uh- Finn?" She gestured for him to do the honors.

"Oh okay - um Rey and I are together...and have been for a while now." He confessed. 

Silence, everyone just kind of stared at them blankly and then Poe gasped and put his hand over his mouth shockingly.

"We knew this already." Rose admitted.

"Oh god.." Rey said running to the bathroom to puke at the bombshell. 

"Wait..you guys knew?" 

"Bitch we been knew." Jannah confessed. "We've known since your first night together." 

"Our..first..night?"

"Stop playing dumb Finn, I saw you and Rey at the bar together talking which was normal. Then after a few drinks you come to me and say I'm gonna head home, when you leave Rey isn't far behind you; so I get curious as to where this is going. I followed you guys outside and stood in the doorway as you two talked. That's when Rey was all over you and you guys kissed - I don't even know if I should call it a kiss it was so dramatic." Jannah revealed as Rey came back looking green. Finn gave her a concerned look and she shook her head assuring him she would be okay.

"Then after she saw you guys kiss she went to tell me and I wanted to see proof, so we went back and you guys were still kissing when your cab pulled up. I wanted to take a picture but Jannah wouldn't let me." 

"Anyway after that, we waited the next day to see if you guys would say anything about it..but we heard nothing."

"I figured it was just a one time thing you know?" Poe chimed in. "To blow off all that sexy steam that's been flowing around you guys but then we went to the fashion exhibition and you guys suddenly disappeared." He sat back proudly crossing his legs as if he'd just solved a crime. "That's when I knew, you two were legit." 

"The only thing that was disappointing was the fact you guys didn't tell us shit, we always heard you two getting it on - like on the plane to Barcelona. We were all standing outside the door listening and it had me wonder..is Finn really that good at sex? But..it isn't our business anyway." 

It was hard for either of them to control their blushes, thinking they were slick the whole time when that truly wasn't the case at all. "I personally had no idea." Leia admitted getting a say in all this. "But it does make a lot of sense."

"We're proud of you guys, we just wished you would tell us sometime soon."

"What made you break the news now?" Jess asked.

"Well..I recently made a promise to Rey, things are getting more serious and you might even hear bells soon. There's no one else like her and there is no one else I want so..I asked her-"

"To marry you!?" Poe interjected sounding proud and disappointed all at once.

"I asked her if she wanted the same thing I did."

"I said yes." Rey nodded.

"So are you guys getting married or what?"

That was a question Rey wasn't really sure about, the promise wasn't really specific in their relationship other than it being a long lasting one. Were they getting married?

"Well.." Finn started again turning to her. He bent down on one knee and grabbed her hand pulling out a beautiful ring with a blue rhinestone on it from his pocket. Everyone gasped and held onto each other. "It's really up to her. Would you want to marry me?" 

"This is the least romantic way to propose to someone!" Rose whispered excitedly.

Rey stood there in shock and horror and joy. Tears were running down her face and her eyes and cheeks were red. She covered her mouth, her other hand shaking in his. All she ever wanted was this, but you can't say she expected it. Sure she wanted it but she never thought it would happen. Finn really did love her. "YES!" She blurted trying to prevent herself from choking on her words. "Yes!" She cried bending over to kiss him.

"Aww! Oh my goodness!" Everyone cooed. 

Poe got off the couch and slapped Finns arm angrily. "You didn't take me engagement ring shopping!? He chastised. Then smiled. "I'm proud of you man," he hugged him. "I'm still upset you didn't take me to pick a ring though."

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Finn shouted to the rooftops and everyone cheered happily. Guess the kids were right. But we'll see where things go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the end of this story, it's the start of another. First chapter will be out tomorrow!


End file.
